Ailee
Ailee (בקוריאנית: 에일리, בעברית: איילי) היא זמרת דרום קוריאנית-אמריקאית שמיוצגת ע"י החברה YMC Entertainment. את בכורתה הראשונה על מסך הטלוויזיה עשתה הזמרת בתוכנית המוזיקה "Singers and Trainees" שם נחשפה חניכותה אצל זמר הבלאדות הגדול Wheesung. בתוכנית היא התמודדה מול חניכים אחרים שעדיין לא פרצו באופן רשמי לתעשיית המוזיקה ובסופו של דבר זכתה בתחרות בזכות ביצוע מדהים לשיר "Halo" של הזמרת Beyonce. איילי גם שיחקה כדמות ראשית בדרמה הקוריאנית המוצלחת Dream High 2 לצד זמרות נוספות כמו Hyorin מלהקת הבנות SISTAR ו-Ji yeon מלהקת הבנות T-ARA. את בכורתה הרשמית כזמרת היא ביצעה בחודש פברואר של שנת 2012 עם הסינגל "Heaven". 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 이예진. * שם מלא באנגלית: Lee Ye Jin. *'שם מלא בעברית:' לי יא ג'ין. *'שם אמריקאי:' Amy Lee. * שם אמריקאי בעברית: איימי לי. *'שם במה:' Ailee, 에일리. * שם במה בעברית: איילי. * שם הבמה האמריקאי: A.Leean (איי לין). *'תאריך לידה:' 30 במאי 1989. *'מקום לידה:' דנבר, ארצות הברית. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * אוקטובר 2015: "Vivid" 'מיני אלבומים' * אוקטובר 2012: "Invitation" * יולי 2013: "A's Doll House" * ספטמבר 2014: "Magazine" * אוקטובר 2016: "A New Empire" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * פברואר 2012: "Heaven" * דצמבר 2012: "Hitman Project #1: A Tribute to the Hitman, David Foster" * ספטמבר 2013: "Higher" עם Yiruma * ינואר 2014: "Singing Got Better" * יולי 2014: "re;code Episode V" עם 2LSON * אוגוסט 2014: "A Real Man" עם Swings * יוני 2015: "Johnny" * אוגוסט 2016: "if you" * פברואר 2017: "Reminiscing" 'פסקולים' * אוגוסט 2011: "Racing Queen" עם - Mighty Mouth (מתוך הפסקול ל: Racing Queen) * פברואר 2012: "Super Star" עם (JiYeon (T-ARA) & HyoRin (SISTAR (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Dream High 2) * נובמבר 2012: "Love Note" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Full House Take 2) * ינואר 2013: "Ice Flower" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Yawang) * אוקטובר 2010: "Tears Stole the Heart" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Secret Love) * מאי 2014: "Day by Day" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Triangle) * אוגוסט 2014: "Like a Goodbye Moment" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Fated to Love You) * ינואר 2015: "Are You the Same?" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Shine or Go Crazy) * מרץ 2016: "Because It's Love" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Please Come Back, Mister) * מאי 2016: "I Can't Live Without You" עם Truedy (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Entertainer) * ינואר 2017: "I Will Go To You Like The First Snow" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Goblin) 'שירים נוספים' * אוקטובר 2011: "The Guys Are Coming" עם Wheesung * יוני 2012: "Love Again" עם - 2BiC * אוגוסט 2012: "Highlight" עם - Eru * דצמבר 2012: "I Forgot You" עם Joosuc * ינואר 2013: "Shower of Tears" עם - Baechigi * פברואר 2013: "If it Ain't Love" עם - Verbal Jint * אפריל 2013: "Wash Away" עם - Geeks * פברואר 2014: "Love Hurts" עם - Pro C * אפריל 2014: "Beautiful" עם - 2000 Won * מאי 2014: "Almost Paradise" עם - Eric Benét * דצמבר 2014: "Baby, It's Cold Outside" עם - Sung Si-kyung * מרץ 2015: "Nobody Knows" עם - Cheetah * דצמבר 2015: "Q&A" עם - (S.Coups & Woozi & Vernon (SEVENTEEN * דצמבר 2016: “Loyalty” עם Dok2 & GroovyRoom * יוני 2017: “Bam-di-ra-ri-ra” עם Clon 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'מיני אלבומים' * אפריל 2014: "U&I" 'סינגלים' * נובמבר 2013: "Heaven" * מרץ 2014: "U&I" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * מרץ 2015: "SAKURA" 'דיסקוגרפיה אמריקאית' 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * ינואר 2017: "Fall Back" 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' Heaven-0|'Heaven' I will show you|'I Will Show You' Evening sky|'Evening Sky' My Grown Up Christmas List Christmas Wish KOR|'My Grown Up Christmas List' U&I-0|'U&I' Singing Got Better|'Singing Got Better' Ailee - Dont Touch Me HEB|'Don't Touch Me' Mind Your Own Business|'Mind Your Own Business' Insane-0|'Insane' Ailee - If You|'If You' Ailee - Home Feat. Yoonmirae|'(Home (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae' Ailee - Reminiscing|'Reminiscing' 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' Heaven JAP|'Heaven' SAKURA Lyric Video|'(SAKURA (Lyric Video' 'קליפוגרפיה אמריקאית' My Grown Up Christmas List ENG|'My Grown Up Christmas List' A.Leean - Fall Back|'Fall Back' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר היפני הרשמי * דף הפייסבוק הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב היפני הרשמי * טוויטר * אינסטגרם 'ראו גם' Wheesung קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו